


Day 6 - Midorima + Takao - Scars

by Fogfire



Series: 30 Days of writing [6]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: 30 Days of Writing, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 08:58:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7308475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fogfire/pseuds/Fogfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The day Shintarou enters Shutoku High, he has not even one friend...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 6 - Midorima + Takao - Scars

The day Shintarou enters Shutoku High, he has not even one friend. He has people who admire him from afar – which is way easier then from close up – and even girls who tell themselves that they like a tsundere boyfriend – only to find out that it isn’t so easy to love a boy that doesn’t like to show emotions. At all.

Takao Kazunari, on the other hand, is the total opposite. Yes, he might be annoying, but he’s a guy to have fun with. He knows jokes and people and talks to girls just as easy as he talks to boys. He knows how to be social. Shintarou doesn’t. It’s a funny thing, really, that the two of them end up on the same school, in the same class, the same Basketball team. „It’s even funnier that Shintarou doesn’t remember me at all.“ Kazunari laughs, but there’s an edge of hurt in his eyes, that Shintarou notices but doesn’t mention. He has seen this kind of hurt in the eyes of his former team mates. He has seen it in his own eyes. Scarred souls are easier to recognize if you own one yourself. „One day I will make you look at me with my passes, I will make you recognize me.“ Shintarou doesn’t respond, because he doesn’t know how. He used to think like that. That he needed people to see what he can do. Now he can outplay so many people, can make them hate him, loathe him, be afraid of his power – but he still doesn’t feel better. Shintarou will never admit it. But the one thing that makes him feel a bit less empty is an annoying teammate who doesn’t know anything about boundaries. He will never admit it, but losing to Kuroko and Kagami made him want to win. For Shutoku, for his teammates. With his teammates. By the time they lose to Akashi, he doesn’t feel embarassed to cry in front of Kazunari. He doesn’t feel ashamed of him, or annoyed, or bothered. Because he knows that they did everything they could, everything that was possible and he’s proud. Proud of his team, and he’s proud of Kazunari.

At the end of the school year, Shintarou has a friend, even though he won’t say it out loud. And if he has a scar on his left knee because of a accident with the Riksha… then it’s entirely Kazunaris fault.

-

By the time Takao Kazunari enters Shutoku High, he has a lot of scars and Shin-chan has none. It’s not that he’s clumsy, but he likes to take life in full swing and sometimes he crashes. But he learns from his mistakes and he laughs about his failures. If he couldn’t do that, he probably wouldn’t have gotten up after the desastrous game against Teiko in Middle School. He would have quit Basketball right then and there, or at least at the moment he noticed Shin-chan on his first day. But he didn’t quit and sometimes he doesn’t know why. Sometimes he hates Shintarou, sometimes he wants to throw everything away. But he doesn’t. Then they lose against Seirin and something chances. He can see it in Shin-chans eyes, when he looks at him. There’s no hate nor annoyance, just well known discipline. He won’t call that guy his friend, but Kazunari has to admit, that he likes him, respects him, knows him. They aren’t necessarily close, but they stick together. And yes, they lose against Rakuzan, but time it’s different. They lose together, as a team. And Shintarou was wrong. Because he recognizes Takao – and Takao feels better. 

At the end of the school year, they are friends. And if Shin-chan has a tiny little scar on his knee from the time the Riksha tipped over – then it’s definitels Shintarous fault for bringing that big ass lucky item that day!


End file.
